A Very Cullen Christmas
by Horsewhisperer990
Summary: Edward must survive this Christmas without Bella, in the company of his wacky family!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction; they belong to Stephenie Meyer and her friends and Little, Brown publishers. **

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! This is what I imagine the Christmas in Eclipse, if it had been the right season, to be like. Please review, since it's my first one I want to make sure it's worthwhile for me to make more. Thanks Twilighters, I love you!**

A Very Cullen Christmas (EPOV):

The car door to my Volvo shut loudly, and I groaned. When I forgot my strength, the consequences were sometimes harsh. Just another reason why I shouldn't be spending nights at a human girl's house, especially when I was sooo thirsty.

"Oh, Edward! Where's your Christmas spirit?" I head the high, singer's voice before I saw who it belonged to, but her identity would have been obvious even if I couldn't sense her mind nearby.

Alice exploded through the doors of my house, bounding daintily over the snow. This was the consequence of making too much noise; the reason I had been trying to make a quiet entrance into the Cullen house. Every Christmas Alice always took it upon herself to make my day bearable. Seeing all the lovers around me was never particularly pleasurable, although I could stand it for most other days of the year. But not Christmas… not when I was the only one in the family with no soul mate to give a gift to. Now, for the first time, I had Bella, but Charlie wasn't allowing me to steal her for the occasion. I wouldn't have believed December 25 could get worse if you had told me the previous year.

"I've missed you! Merry Christmas!" Alice cried, flinging her arms around my neck.

"Alice, I was only gone for a few hours," I said, me voice slightly muffled into her marble shoulder. She, being Alice, ignored my reasoning.

"Come inside!" Alice squealed excitedly, pulling me by the arm through the snow.

"I… I think I need to hunt first," I protested stiffly, catching a whiff of a deer close by.

"Oh!" Alice pouted, "I wish you'd done that earlier." She shooed me off towards the wood and flew back into the house.

I shook my head in awe of my sister and glided off at top speed, hoping that the deer hadn't disappeared during the few seconds of conversation.

Not but fifteen minutes later, I was sighing and stepping into the threshold of the Cullen house, relieved. The scent of Bella on my jacket still left me mouth watering, but the urge to kill was somewhat repressed. The mere thought of Bella made my dormant heart ache for her… that maddening scent she had, the way her deep brown eyes reflected the undying love I felt, often sending venom into my mouth…

I stopped dead in my tracks: the entire Cullen house was decked out in tinsel, shining Christmas lights, and sparkling round balls. My mouth hung open, my now butterscotch eyes trying to take everything in.

"Alice, how did you manage to do all this in one night?" I demanded, shutting the door behind me and walking carefully inside.

"Christmas magic!" the pixie-girl teased, waggling her fingers at me mysteriously. She stood at the top of the staircase to my left, trailed by the rest of my family. Everyone's eyes were light like mine… except for Alice. I now understood that she had missed out on a late-night hunting trip with the family to decorate.

Esme smiled at her daughter and for one moment, she almost looked like a normal mother. I imagined her with a cup of coffee in her hands, but that simply didn't fit into my vision of my foster mom. Esme waved her family down the stairs, cautious not to disturb the silver garlands coiled around the railing.

Carlisle took Esme's hand and led her over to the Christmas tree. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I followed. They exchanged gifts hastily, Esme fussing over her pave diamond choker and Carlisle looking abashed by his new leather briefcase to organize his hospital patient's files in. They pecked each other on the cheek in a rush, and were gone. My adoptive parents liked to give my siblings and me time to be "normal", and I was grateful. It was easier to let go of my pent-up feelings when they were away.

Emmett was the first to speak. "So, Edward, why aren't you spending the holiday making looove?" he teased, and I growled. I head his thought: That's what I do.

"Oh shut it, Emmett!" Alice snapped, transforming her jolly expression into menace.

Rosalie, sporting a purple bath robe, latched protectively onto Emmett's arm, her face stony.

"Oh, come on! It was just a joke," Emmett rebutted, but the tense mood in the room did not change. He laughed, slightly nervous, and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Let's open presents!" he suggested, and everyone immediately relaxed.

It had always been simply natural for couples only to exchange gifts, since six presents (one from every other person) was highly unnecessary. So, everyone partnered up as I stood back to watch.

"I'll go first," Rosalie said, casually unslinking her long arm from Emmett's neck. She fished a small, black box out from inside her robe's deep pocket and plopped it into Emmett's large hand. He kissed her gently before opening it, and then more enthusiastically when he saw what it was.

Of course, I saw the gift in Emmett's head the moment he opened the box, but I looked up out of courtesy when he lifted the object delicately up for everyone to see.

It was a key ring, studded with diamonds around the silver circumference. Hanging lightly off of the ring was a very mini model of Emmett's Jeep, fixed with small black onyx and ruby gems.

"It's perfect, Rose," Emmett told his anxious wife, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, "Thank you." Although I should have been used to it, it still amused me to see Emmett being so gentle and sweet.

Rosalie laughed, tossing her hair back as she told him, "You're welcome, Emms."

"I told her he would like it!" Alice thought. For reasons beyond me, Rosalie sometimes had a hard time accepting Alice's visions.

"Your turn, baby," Emmett said then, handing her a poorly wrapped package. He had never been the artsy type.

I watched as Rosalie's quick fingers discovered what was inside the package. It never tired me to watch Rose go through the motions of opening a gift- first, skepticism as she saw the present, then impatience when the wrapping refused to let go, surprise at the first glimpse of her gift, and then joy as the mystery was finally unraveled all read in her thoughts. It was incredibly easy for Emmett to please his wife-- Rosalie was completely star-struck by him. I figured that she put up with his immaturity only because, as out of character as it would seem, Emmett was hopelessly romantic.

"Oh, Emmet, I love it!" Rosalie shrieked, and everyone but Emmett made a face of disapproval as she slinked her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart she held up a short, red, velvet dress that I imagined would be very tight and revealed on her frame. The neck and bottom hem were lined with feathery white fuzz that I thought Alice called marabou.

"You can be my snow bunny," Emmett whispered, chuckling. His thoughts were completely consumed in fantasizing what Rosalie would like in the dress. I shuddered lightly.

"Jasper's turn!" Alice sang before they could kiss again. She produced a long box from what seemed like thin air.

Everyone stopped for a moment to glare suspiciously at the gift like it was a time bomb. They scrutinized Alice's innocent expression, almost flinching away when her foot started tapping.

"It's safe," Alice said coolly, although she couldn't deny that she deserved her reputation for going over the top at everything.

Since it seemed harmless enough, Jasper took the parcel gently from Alice's hands.

"Heavy," he mused, weighing the object in him palm. Of course, he simply meant that it was heavier than your average gift-- as if a vampire would have any trouble holding something one thousand times its weight!

He switched the package to his left hand and, with his right, rumpled Alice's faerie hair. Of course, the well-trained spikes didn't bend an inch.

Alice smiled and took his hand smoothly away, holding it in her icy grip. "Go on," she said, gesturing to the box but not releasing him.

Jasper began unraveling the sparkly green paper with one hand.

"You're nervous," he commented, "You already know I'll love it, don't you?" He kissed Alice's forehead.

"The future isn't set in stone," Alice reminded him, helping her husband tear away at the wrappings. Apparently she had gone to extremes with the wrapping paper this year.

When at last the final piece of wrapping fell to the floor, Jasper stood perfectly still, gaping. "Wow," he breathed.

Quick as a wink, he released himself from Alice's hand, took the gift, and brandished it at the rest of the Cullen family, making noisy sound effects.

It was an old-fashioned gun, with a mother-of-pearl handle and flashy white pearls lining the seams. Jasper, never having given up on his dream to join the army, certainly appreciated Alice's efforts.

"It's beautiful, my loverly," Jasper said, straightening up and turning back to Alice with soft eyes, "Thank you." Jasper was barely this sweet with Bella around.

Jasper then offered his wife a good-sized present, cleverly ribboned shut with a giant red bow at the top. Having been asked my opinion on Alice's gift about a week prior to the holiday, I already knew what laid inside- as did Alice, of course. There were to secrets to hide around a physic.

"Oh, Jasper, you shouldn't have! I love it!" Alice squeaked, joyfully kissing Jasper and pressing the unopened box to her chest like it was a kitten.

Alice did not usually make a show of being able to read the future, so I guessed that she was being exceptionally genuine. The spunky vampire then tore the box open, crushing the ribbons with her strength. Her thoughts were quick to appraise what flopped out of the package.

"Ooh lala!" Alice chirped. She held an army green DKNY jacket with a faux fur hood up to her neckline. I watched, smirking, as Alice spotted a pair of dark, straight-leg, designer jeans, new Versace sunglasses, hot pink stilettos, and a Dooney and Bourke handbag.

"You are so thoughtful, Jasper!" Alice cried, pressing her lips to his cheek with fervor. She buried her face into his strong, hard chest.

I stood by awkwardly, barely present in the room. There was no true need for me to be here, I knew, and I slowly tried to back towards the stairs.

"No, no, no!" Alice said disapprovingly, breaking away from her sweetheart when she guessed (or saw) my plan.

"We all pitched in to get a little something for you and Bella," Alice informed me matter-of-factly. She danced over to give me a very light, flat present.

"This is completely unnecessary," I said, trying to sound serious, "Bella and I have already exchanged gifts."

"Just open it, silly," Alice said, like a mother exasperated with her whining child. Her thoughts were wondering what would happen to the endangered pandas in China: she was the best in the family at hiding her thoughts from me.

I saw Rosalie out of the corner of my eye shift uncomfortably and tug Emmett's giant arm. She was still nervous when it came to discussing my relationship, even when Bella wasn't present.

"Shall we?" Emmett mouthed, understanding, and Rosalie nodded. "To the bed?" he asked without sound, and Rosalie smiled slightly, then gave another slow nod.

Emmett discreetly scooped up the discarded bow from Alice's gift and plopped it on Rosalie's crown of golden hair, grinning. They left quietly.

"Better return the bow," Alice thought, sounding a little bitter.

Even for vampires, it was hard to be completely silent: I heard Emmett and Rosalie's door click shut. For the second time that day, I groaned. The grunting and panting would come soon, but, unfortunately, I could hear their thoughts in addition. I began sluggishly blocking their minds from mine.

"Ugh," Alice complained as well, and I knew Emmett and Rosalie had made their decision.

"Anyway…" Jasper trailed off mindfully, and nodded towards the untouched gift that was still in my hands. I sighed, and, seeing no way out of the situation, shed the thin paper off. Two tickets for the upcoming concert of Bella's favorite band lay inside.

"Thank you," I said, simply, but meaning it, and then turned to the direction of the stairs. "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THINKING THAT, EMMETT?" I yelled as loudly as I could, meaning to hurt my despicable brother's ears.

"Why don't you get out of my head?" Emmet bellowed back, shamelessly sending me mental pictures of Rosalie naked.

I immediately snapped the last connection that I had to Emmett's mind, my face contorted in disgust.

Jasper put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but to let the calm wash over me. I can live through this day, I can live through this day. It would be hard, no doubt, without Bella, but I could do it. Even if Emmett tortured me with those horrible images….

Later that day, after a merciless thirteen hours in the Cullen house, I crept silently through Bella's window.

She was waiting for me, sprawled on her bed in pajamas, her hair damp and flowing over her shoulder. Her beautiful floral scent hit me like a brick wall; I stiffened for a half-second, too quick for Bella to notice, and glided over to her bed. She didn't even notice me until the mattress sunk a little further down from my weight.

"Oh! Edward!" Bella gasped, whipping around to face me. Her hair flitted off her neck, sending that freesia-like smell in my direction.

I inhaled deeply, opened my arms wide, and allowed her to hide in my granite chest.

"New pj's?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. The pajamas she wore were unfamiliar to me-- pink silk with lipstick marks everywhere. They didn't smell like Charlie's house, but more like a foreign perfume.

Bella blushed, looking down. "Renee thought I might need a nice pair, having a boyfriend and all," she mumbled the last part.

"Don't even think about it, Bells," I said, frowning slightly. I wished, obviously, that I could be Bella's Emmet and she could be my Rosalie, but that was impossible. Not that Bella at all agreed… what was I going to do with her?

"I know, Edward, I know," Bella reassured me between small kisses along my jaw line.

"How was your day?" I asked, curious. Her eyes lingered on my features, and she melted when I guided my hand lower to the small of her back.

Bella seemed reluctant to break away from me so she could speak. I was second-guessing my self control, however, and was glad for the temporary distance from her. Just a few inches of space could mean the difference between life and death.

"It was… fine. Mostly me and Charlie alone all day…" she trailed off.

"Mostly?" I raised my eyebrows at the word she had rushed through to make it seem insignificant.

"Well… Billy and Jacob came over for a little while." Her nervous eyes searched my face for disapproval, but I kept my expression polite and uninterested.

"Oh," I said in an offhand tone, but I wouldn't reveal the fact that I was wondering just what did happen between her and Jacob. She made an effort to relax as I tried not to frustrate myself with the fact that I couldn't read her thoughts. At least Bella liked it that way…

"How was your day?" Bella asked me, and she was back at my chest.

"You know I can't have a good day unless you're in it," I sighed-- she clearly did not realize the power she held over me. "It was the same as every other Christmas, but much, much more painful, because I didn't have you." My words were wildly honest, as I usually was in her presence.

"I'm here now," Bella said, tightening her arms around my back. When, minutes later, my uncontrollable thirst forced me to push her back, I realized with a pang of adoration that she cared too much about me to protest. Bella was always so much stronger than me, and completely unselfish.

She looked up to stroke my thin nose, tug my white earlobe, and press her hand to my stone chest. "I'm sorry I'm so appealing, Edward," she said, grinning devilishly at me. I smiled too, but with sadness.

"We'll make the most of our night together," I said firmly, but not suggestively. The fact that it was Christmas would not soften my agreement with Bella, and I did not want to give her hope to think otherwise.

Seeing that I had my thirst back in my command, she slowly slunk her left arm behind my neck, gripping my hair between pale, anxious fingers. Her other hand remained tight around my waist, and I allowed her to make me her prisoner. Her lips found mine, and she eagerly pressed her mouth harder. I followed suit, letting my cares and the somewhat-horrifying day to fall away from my conscience. Only Bella mattered now.

She fell asleep in my arms sometime later, and I hummed her soft lullaby, pulling her limp body lovingly into my lap. I reached across the bed, switched the bedside lamp off, and nuzzled her hair with my parted lips.

"Merry Christmas, love."

**Hey! I hoped you liked it! If I get some good reviews, I think that I might make a whole bunch of fanfics depicting what the holidays (Halloween, Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving, etc) are like for the Cullens. Thanks for reading!! : )**


End file.
